Clin d'oeil
by SBRocket
Summary: Un jour vous êtes un adolescent bourré d'hormones, un battement de cil plus tard vous êtes un adulte avec toutes les emmerdes qui vont /!\ Cette publication est destinée à un public majeur et averti (scènes de sexe
1. Chapter 1

_**/!\ Cette publication est destinée à un public majeur et averti (scènes de sexe explicites).**_

_**Les perso sont à Stéphanie Meyer, l'histoire à moi et a été mise en forme et corrigée par Lyraparleor, Mutine Cherry et Mlle Lizz. **_

* * *

Clin d'œil

_Un jour vous êtes un adolescent bourré d'hormones, un battement de cil plus tard vous êtes un adulte avec toutes les emmerdes qui vont avec._

18H00

Ses doigts s'enroulent dans mes cheveux, ses dents s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon épaule.

"Putain oui ! Plus fort !" Sa voix perce mes tympans.

Je devrais être en train de prendre mon pied, je devrais perdre les pédales et jouir comme un puceau mais rien à faire, je suis à moitié-mou, entièrement absent, juste là à aller et venir dans ce corps chaud et humide.

Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à faire le focus, sûrement à cause de l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité depuis quatorze heures qu'on est dans ma piaule. Je n'ai toujours pas joui et ma bite me fait furieusement mal. Je ne peux cesser de regarder les capotes, vides, qui jonchent le plancher. La fille crie toujours sous moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Toute mon attention est sur la preuve de mon impuissance.

Elle m'a sucé, elle s'est frottée, je devrais presque être reconnaissant envers elle d'être aussi patiente avec moi.

J'essaie de reporter mon attention sur elle, son corps, en vain. Il parait qu'elle est sublime, torride. Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte. Les pointes dures de ses petits seins frottent mes pectoraux, ses cuisses fermes sont parfaitement enroulées autour de mes hanches qui s'abattent sur elle de manière implacable.

Bof, une chatte avec un corps parfumé autour, un exutoire à ma dépression. Ce qui était une façon de me prouver que je pouvais toutes les avoir, est devenu une habitude.

"Edward viens putain !"

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche, lassé de l'entendre gémir. Elle suffoque un peu mais elle aime ça, je le sens, elle jouit encore. Ça fait un peu de bien quand sa chatte se crispe sur ma bite. Je voudrais pouvoir l'embrocher, l'empaler avec un membre dur comme une putain de barre à mine. Mais que dalle!

Je roule sur le côté, je balance la capote au sol, elle rejoint les six précédentes. La fille se rue contre moi, son corps est moite, crade, je me sens encore plus mal. Elle caresse du bout des doigts les quelques poils sur mon torse, elle dit qu'elle trouve ça viril et sexy, moi ça me rappelle juste que je vieillis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent cinquante ans, j'en ai tout juste vingt.

La fille s'accroche à mes épaules quand je me redresse pour monter le volume et écouter les news du journal du soir à la télévision.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » S'offusque-t-elle.

« Heu non, » dis-je en toute honnêteté. Les actions des altermondialistes sont plus divertissantes.

Elle râle dans mon dos, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle baragouine mais je m'en fous. Je prends une grande rasade de Vodka. La nana passe en string devant moi, un truc avec des strass, j'ai toujours aimé les strass. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Après réflexion, bien sûr que si, je le sais. Ça remonte à loin, trop loin. A l'époque où ma bite devenait dure comme de la pierre d'une simple pensée. Un flash de sa bouche autour d'une cuillère, une vision furtive de ses yeux perdus dans le vague, l'image de son haut trop court dévoilant le creux de ses reins, rien que ça et je pouvais astiquer mon manche pendant des heures. Je pouvais jouir plusieurs fois de suite, dans mon lit, sous la douche, assis sur ma chaise de bureau. Je consommais plus de Kleenex en une journée qu'une classe entière de maternelle en un mois au début de l'hiver.

Époque foutrement révolue.

Il faut revenir un peu plus en arrière encore pour mieux comprendre. Quelques mois avant en fait. Le jour de ma rentrée en terminale au lycée de Forks. J'étais déjà Edward Cullen, mais à cette époque, tout le monde s'en foutait.

Adolescent standard, plutôt maigre, dégingandé, la peau un peu grasse et les cheveux trop longs, dans une ville standard. Forks : 3200 habitants, un Diner's et beaucoup de bûcherons. Au milieu, une famille standard, un papa médecin, une maman poule, une sœur chiante, un chien qui gueule à longueur de journée sur le carré de pelouse devant la demeure familiale, standard elle aussi.

La seule chose qui me différenciait de mes camarades, une hypermnésie et un QI au-dessus de la moyenne qui me permettaient d'avoir des résultats scolaires brillants, sans même passer deux fois sur un cours.

Je n'en faisais pas étalage, j'allais au lycée, je rasais les murs pour ne pas me faire remarquer et quand je rentrais chez moi, jeux vidéo et pornos, tennis le vendredi, parfois une fête le samedi et dimanche obligatoire à l'église. Vie standard, occupations standards, individu standard.

Jusqu'à ce mardi de septembre. Ce putain de mardi de septembre, où en m'installant à une table du réfectoire avec mes deux potes d'enfance, j'ai croisé la plus chaude paire d'yeux bruns que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie. Autour de ces deux puits de mystère, il y a avait un visage pâle, translucide même, une peau fine comme de la soie. Une bouche ourlée de pourpre, deux lèvres charnues étendues dans un sourire étincelant qui ne m'était pas destiné.

La créature, la sirène, la beauté incarnée s'est levée de la table où elle était assise. Ses boucles brunes se sont balancées sur son épaule, mes yeux ont suivi la vague, comme une putain de scène au ralenti. Je me suis senti déglutir en suivant la ligne de son décolleté, je me suis senti durcir alors que mon regard glissait sur son ventre plat, jusqu'à la ceinture basse de son jean.

Isabella Swan venait d'entrer dans ma vie, d'une façon banale, comme ma vie. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est passée tout près de moi ce jour-là, sans même m'adresser un regard.

A partir de ce moment-là, ma vie a basculé, plus rien n'était commun, habituel, ordinaire ou normal. Non, chaque jour il y avait le cul de Bella moulé dans un pantalon, les cheveux de Bella enroulés dans un chignon flou sexy, les longues jambes de Bella nues parce que ses foutues minijupes étaient toujours trop courtes. Sans oublier le galbe de sa sacrément haute, rebondie et bandante poitrine.

Isabella Swan, la nouvelle du lycée de Forks, présidente du bureau des élèves après seulement quinze jours passés ici, rédactrice en chef de la gazette du lycée et petite amie du meilleur joueur de l'équipe de foot au bout d'un mois.

Un foutu cliché, c'est vrai, mais la plus belle créature qui pouvait exister, qui rythmait mes journées, mes nuits, mes week-ends. Un mètre soixante-cinq de sex-appeal, cinquante-cinq kilos d'assurance, dix-huit ans de séduction. Marchez hommes faibles ! Cléopâtre s'est réincarnée. J'aurais été son Marc Antoine sans hésiter. Juste pour pouvoir l'effleurer j'aurais donné Rome aux enfers.

Oui, j'étais obsédé, possédé ! Elle m'ignorait autant que je la désirais.

Je la remerciais presque pour ça, parce que je n'aurais même pas su quoi lui dire si elle m'avait adressé la parole. Je n'aurais même pas osé la toucher si elle me l'avait demandé. J'étais un foutu puceau et mes seules expériences jusqu'à elle commençaient par « .com » et finissaient au creux de ma main. Après elle, seul le début avait changé, la fin restait inéluctable.

Jusqu'à ce jour de décembre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte ce putain de bustier retenu par des lacets dans le dos. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la table devant moi en littérature. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche dessus pour attraper l'iPod que lui tendait Loren. Jusqu'à ce que je dévore du regard sa cambrure et l'arrondi de ses fesses tendues devant moi. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive le poing de Jacob Black dans le nez.

Quand j'ai repris conscience ce jour-là, étalé sur le lino de la salle 103, j'ai su que cette fois elle m'avait remarqué.

Quand mon père est venu me chercher à l'infirmerie j'ai su que ça serait désormais compliqué de la regarder discrètement comme je le faisais depuis des mois.

Quand ça a sonné à la porte de chez moi en début de soirée et que j'ai entendu sa voix douce et délicate me demander auprès de mes parents, j'ai su que ma période d'anonymat était révolue.

Mon cœur s'est furieusement emballé quand ma mère a poussé la porte de ma chambre et a doucement murmuré :

« Edward ? Isabella veut te parler. »

Ma voix a craqué quand j'ai couiné plus que parler.

« Oui, rentre. »

Et mes genoux se sont transformés en gelée quand elle a foulé mon parquet.

« Salut, » a-t-elle chuchoté gênée, les sourcils froncés. « Pardon de te déranger. » Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écoutée, j'étais subjugué par ce qui émanait d'elle. « Comment tu vas ? » J'ai simplement haussé les épaules. Le chaos complet dans ma tête m'a empêché de dire de la merde.

Ma capacité de réflexion supérieure à la moyenne ne m'était d'aucune utilité face à elle. Désarmé, fébrile, timide, j'ai tourné le dos. J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux, soufflant de désespoir pour que les dieux de la virilité et du courage me viennent en aide, juste le temps d'avoir l'air d'un humain normal et pas d'un sociopathe.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Jake aujourd'hui. » A-t-elle continué doucement. « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

J'ai fait non de la tête, son néandertalien bodybuildé aux capacités cérébrales semblables à celle d'une huître était le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire et puis…

« J'aurai fait la même chose à sa place, » ai-je subitement dit.

Elle a encore plus froncé les sourcils, je me suis mordu la langue, mais c'était vrai, j'avais déjà eu envie de frapper des mecs qui la reluquaient. Il y en avait un sacré paquet. J'évitais d'y penser la plupart du temps parce que ça me rendait dingue. Imaginer tous ces geeks, comme moi, laissant des litres d'hormones remplir des corbeilles à papiers, des gants de toilettes ou des vieilles chaussettes en pensant à elle m'était insupportable.

« Je t'ai photocopié le cours de littérature et celui de math que tu as raté. » Éluda-t-elle en avançant dans ma chambre. Une fraction de seconde, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour photographier sa silhouette au milieu de ma pièce, de mon refuge, du temple secret de mes vices.

« Merci, » ai-je simplement répondu, elle a déposé les papiers sur mon bureau. Ses doigts ont effleuré le dossier de ma chaise, elle s'est mordue la lèvre un petit peu en regardant l'écran de mon ordinateur.

« Tu joues en ligne » a-t-elle ricané, puis elle a soufflé, secoué la tête, balancé ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Le parfum que ça a laissé m'a hanté pendant des mois, parfois je le sens encore. Elle a tourné les talons et est partie vers la porte. J'ai regardé son cul parfait se balancer le temps qu'elle fasse les trois pas pour sortir. Elle a murmuré avant de sortir, me mettant clairement en garde :

« Évite de me mater à l'avenir, ça t'évitera des problèmes. Conseil d'ami. »

J'ai acquiescé, elle est partie.

J'ai repris mon souffle et me suis branlé. J'ai pensé à elle, fort, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle dans tout l'univers. Elle était un foutu soleil et j'étais coincé avec elle, comme un satellite sur son orbite. Espérant désespérément prendre une comète qui viendrait me sortir de ma trajectoire. M'éloigner d'elle à jamais, ou carrément me désagréger, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

La comète tant attendue est passée en mars, le 7, exactement trois mois après le déplacement de ma cloison nasale. C'était plutôt un big-bang, une comète aurait fait de sérieux dégâts, là, la face du monde a complètement changé.

« Hé le Geek, arrête de mater mes seins. »

C'est la première chose qu'elle a dit. Ce sont les premiers mots qu'elle a prononcé quand elle s'est assise face à moi, dans la bibliothèque. Comme moi elle avait dû voir nos noms associés sur la liste des binômes de biologie. Elle avait quitté ma chambre en me mettant en garde pour ça, j'en étais bien sûr incapable.

Suite à cette phrase, j'ai sûrement furieusement rougi et j'ai baissé les yeux sur le livre de bio. Le sujet imposé: la diversité morphologique des végétaux; ma problématique: contrôler ma propre morphologie afin que ma gaule cesse d'être dure comme du bois en sa présence.

Ma solution : me branler plus, le soir, la nuit, le matin. Fantasmer comme un dingue pour exorciser ce besoin. Imaginer son corps dans toutes les positions, dans toutes les tenues. Lui faire des trucs dingues en pensée, la lécher, la doigter, la fesser, l'embrasser, la baiser, la regarder m'avaler, l'aimer, la prendre, la retourner, la défoncer, l'attacher, la caresser, la faire crier… Encore et encore, jusqu'à manquer d'heures de sommeil. Jusqu'à faire cent pompes et cent abdos chaque jour pour m'épuiser et ne plus penser. Faire taire ce besoin primaire qui me rongeait.

« Il parait que t'es le meilleur élève du lycée mais que t'es timide alors ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu rédiges le dossier et moi je le présente à l'oral. » Expliqua-t-elle alors que je n'avais toujours rien dit, j'allais faire des tractions aussi désormais, son décolleté plongeant me donnait du grain à moudre.

Elle voulait faire l'oral, ce mot était immédiatement associé à Sexe dans ma tête. Une vision bien trop familière de sa bouche autour de ma bite qui en entraînait toujours une autre : ses seins autour de ma bite, puis ses cuisses autour de mes hanches, ses fesses autour de mes doigts et ses cheveux autour de ma poigne.

J'ai soupiré, j'étais en colère contre elle qu'elle arrive, en quelques secondes, à libérer le pervers psychotique incontrôlable que j'étais devenu. Je ne l'avais jamais senti se déchaîner au fond de moi de cette façon. C'était de sa faute, elle voulait en plus, profiter de moi en lui mâchant le boulot ! Garce !

J'ai plongé dans ses yeux bruns, chauds, invitants et j'ai léché mes lèvres parce qu'elles étaient trop sèches pour parler puis je me suis lancé :

« Oui, on pourrait faire ça, mais je ne vais pas faire ta partie du travail. »

J'ai été implacable. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour lui parler sur ce ton là, mais ça a fait mouche. Ses yeux se sont ouverts un peu plus grands, sa bouche aussi a pris une forme de petit « o » surprise. C'était mignon comme réaction, ça m'a fait me sentir fort, je suscitais enfin quelque chose chez elle. Son regard s'est lentement assombri, j'étais fier de ne pas la laisser prendre le pouvoir, elle avait déjà mon corps, elle n'allait pas en plus prendre mon esprit.

J'étais naïf, elle l'avait déjà, elle l'a toujours cela dit et mon corps aussi.

Une semaine plus tard, endolori par le sport, le sexe solitaire et toute la bouffe que j'ingurgitais pour compenser, Isabella Swan était assise sur le bord de mon bureau. Ma sirène, ma drogue, mon amour, vêtue d'une micro-jupe et d'une petite veste cintrée détaillait mon environnement avec un réel intérêt.

« Est-ce que tu penses que cette partie est assez développée. » Mes yeux ont quitté ses longues jambes fines croisées et se sont posés sur ses seins. Définitivement oui, pour ce qui est du devoir non.

« Je pense que tu as oublié beaucoup de détails, » j'ai tiré une feuille de mon classeur, lui ai mise sous le nez. Un simple extrait du cours qu'on avait eu la veille, celui qu'elle avait passé à bavarder avec Loren et a ricané en lisant ses sms. Elle a contemplé le papier un petit moment en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, la plus charnue, celle que je voulais sentir traîner sur ma gorge, celle que je voulais aspirer entre les miennes, celle que j'avais imaginée cent fois m'appartenir.

« Pourquoi tu me fais me sentir comme ça ? » Avait-elle lâché avec hargne.

« Comment ? » Ai-je répliqué.

« Stupide ! » J'ai reculé un peu quand elle a crié, peu habitué aux excès de colère. Je me suis juste assis sur le bout de mon lit en murmurant :

« J'ai jamais voulu ça, tu te trompes. »

J'ai voulu rajouté que si elle se sentait stupide c'est seulement parce qu'elle l'était probablement mais je ne l'ai pas fait, sûrement pour la préserver.

« Pourtant c'est l'impression que j'ai. Tu sais tout, sur tout et je me sens simplement ignorante chaque fois que je suis à côté de toi. » J'ai secoué la tête, dépité, frustré, parce que je savais au fond de moi qu'il y avait un bon milliard de trucs que j'ignorais et en tête de liste, très simple, la sensation de la peau d'une fille sous mes doigts.

« Pourquoi tu sors avec Jacob ? » Avais-je alors subitement demandé, comme si ça avait un rapport direct avec notre conversation. Pourtant, c'était le seul truc que je trouvais stupide chez elle.

Il était le mec le plus bête que la terre n'ait jamais porté, son tour de biceps était sûrement plus élevé que mon QI, son vocabulaire aussi riche que celui de mon petit cousin Jamy qui allait sur ses sept ans à l'époque et ses manières semblables à celles d'un chimpanzé en rut. Pour ça, j'étais mal placé pour le juger, mais moi au moins, j'avais la décence de ne pas le montrer.

« Parce qu'il est beau, costaud et populaire » avait-elle répondu avec toute la superficialité qu'elle possédait. « Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? »

« Tu devrais trouver mieux. » Avais-je répondu, je me foutais des raisons qui la poussaient vers lui, tout ce que je savais c'est que je pourrais largement mieux me tenir que lui et que je pourrais assurer son avenir. Lui, n'était même pas assez bon sportivement pour prétendre à une carrière universitaire et ses notes tellement bidons que c'était le garage automobile de son père qui l'attendait dans quatre mois, s'il avait son diplôme ce dont je doutais fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Avait-elle grincé, « je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! »

« En rien, tu vas juste moisir ici avec lui. »

Ça m'avait presque fait rire, ça l'avait blessée. La frustration que je ressentais se transformait de plus en plus en amertume et la rancœur m'avait foutrement rendu aigri. L'imaginer mal vieillir à Forks était presque un soulagement, piètre vengeance. Je croulais sous le désir, la voir mal une seconde me donnait l'impression de partager ce qui me rongeait, elle était la principale responsable de ça, elle devait payer, un peu.

« Aucune chance, je me tire, dès que j'ai mon diplôme je me tire ! » Elle avait dit ça avec une assurance effrayante.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses prétendre à la fac. »

« J'ai de l'argent ! » J'ai roulé des yeux avec ironie, en effet c'était la solution à tout.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Trouver un pigeon dans ton genre et me faire entretenir ! » Elle avait éclaté de rire en voyant ma tête déconfite.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » M'étais-je exclamé d'abord surpris, puis je m'étais moqué d'elle « n'importe quel mec te verrait venir à des kilomètres ! »

« Ha oui ? Il faudrait donc que je sois subtile ? » Elle avait sauté du bureau et avait porté son doigt à sa bouche. Je m'étais encore léché les lèvres en la voyant faire. Elle sembla réfléchir à ce moment-là, moi je détaillais les traits fins et angéliques de son visage.

En réalité elle était en train de prendre la décision qui allait bouleverser ma vie. Elle était en train de réfléchir à comment me montrer qu'elle était douée pour une chose que je ne connaissais pas. Elle voulait me prouver qu'elle était forte et que même si j'avais des capacités mentales importantes, suffisamment pour être admis à Harvard en tout cas, elle était meilleure que moi. Et dieu qu'elle l'était.

Elle a tapoté sa lèvre une seconde, je suis resté là, assis sur le bout de mon lit, me balançant de gauche à droite pour stabiliser mon esprit en constante effervescence. Elle a arqué un sourcil puis a dit avec un ton aussi enfantin que mutin :

« Tu penses que si je grimpais sur toi, maintenant, ça serait assez subtil ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » J'ai dégluti très douloureusement, ma respiration s'est bloquée quand elle a fait un pas vers moi. Ses deux mains se sont posées sur mes cuisses. Elle s'est penchée au-dessus de moi, a battu des cils, m'a souri et j'étais pris. Le pigeon c'était moi.

J'ai senti ses mains glisser sur les miennes, remonter sur mes bras, puis sur mes épaules. J'ai instantanément perdu le contrôle. Rêve, réalité, fantasme, tout s'est bousculé. Elle a crocheté ma nuque. Ses cuisses sont passées de chaque côté des miennes, j'ai joui dans mon caleçon quand sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne. Son goût était la meilleure chose que j'avais pu sentir dans ma vie. Elle a compris qu'il s'était passé un truc dans mon corps et a ri en balançant sa tête en arrière.

« Sacrément sensible ! » S'est-elle esclaffée.

J'étais sacrément humilié. Elle a frotté l'intérieur de ses cuisses sur mes hanches pour enfoncer le clou. Si elle était stupide, moi j'étais un putain d'éjaculateur précoce, elle gagnait.

« Respire ! » Chuchota-t-elle doucement contre mon oreille. A ce moment-là, j'aurai dû la repousser. J'étais trop près du soleil, trop près de tomber mais mon corps a décidé pour moi. Mes mains se sont posées timidement dans le bas de son dos, elle s'est cambrée et a sucé le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres douces. Ma bite a cogné contre elle, entre ses cuisses, j'ai failli jouir encore quand elle a gémi.

« Est-ce que nous sommes tranquilles ? » A-t-elle demandé ensuite. Incapable de répondre, incapable de comprendre même sa question, je n'ai pas articulé un mot. Elle a encore posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, une microseconde et a murmuré, envoyant son souffle chaud dans ma bouche :

« Je te parle Einstein! Est-ce que la porte est verrouillée ? »

J'ai pris ses lèvres, furieusement, comme dans mes fantasmes. J'ai sucé sa langue et ma respiration s'est dangereusement perdue. J'ai aspiré sa lèvre inférieure, je l'ai mordillée aussi et elle n'a pas cessé de couiner sous mes assauts. Mes mains sont parties dans son dos, j'ai pétri ses fesses, sa peau chaude a glissé sous ma paume quand sa veste s'est retrouvée coincée entre mes doigts.

« Attends ! » Elle a poussé fermement sur mes épaules, j'ai dû la lâcher. Je l'ai regardée s'éloigner vers la porte. J'ai été profondément blessé, pensant qu'elle allait partir, mais j'étais aussi très reconnaissant envers Dieu de m'avoir laissé goûter cette fille. Embrasser Isabella Swan, comme le but ultime de la vie, je touchais mes lèvres comme les filles dans les films romantiques, je voulais me rappeler de sa bouche, mais ça n'a servi à rien.

J'ai ensuite entendu le loquet de ma porte et je n'ai pas pu relever les yeux tout de suite. Putain est-ce que le moment était arrivé ? Est-ce que j'étais réellement enfermé dans ma chambre, un samedi après-midi, avec Isabella Swan ? Mon cœur rata un battement et j'ai eu une sueur froide qui m'a fait frissonner.

« Edward ? » La voix de la femme de mes rêves m'a fait tressaillir et une poussée d'adrénaline est venue m'exciter encore plus.

« Tu ne vas pas être malade ? » A-t-elle demandé.

Non, je vais juste faire un putain d'infarctus. J'ai relevé les yeux, et Dieu était témoin, elle était en string et en soutif, perchée sur dix centimètres de talons.

« Oh Seigneur ! » Ai-je gémi. Mes yeux ont balayé son corps parfait en une fraction de seconde. J'ai photographié chaque centimètre de sa peau lisse, chaque courbe, chaque forme. J'ai gardé un souvenir indélébile des strass qui se balançaient entre ses seins et sur ses hanches. Quand elle s'est approchée, d'une démarche lente et assurée, le menton bien droit, fatale, j'ai senti mes yeux se remplir d'eau, comme si j'allais pleurer.

Elle a posé un doigt sur mon sternum, un seul petit doigt et a exercé une pression si infime que je n'aurais même pas dû la sentir, mais mon corps était malléable et pétrifié en même temps. Je suis tombé en arrière en expirant tout l'air de mes poumons, perdant toute notion de fierté, de virilité. Elle m'a embrassé, j'ai décidé de lui appartenir corps et âme.

**vvv**

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka, elle me brûle la gorge. Je voudrais pouvoir sortir toute cette merde de ma tête, tous ces souvenirs qui empoisonnent mon existence. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, avoir accepté d'aller dans cette école spécialisée, je voulais juste une vie normale putain.

« Hé ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? » La femme a renfilé sa robe et ses escarpins. Elle se tient appuyée contre le montant de la porte, elle est grande, blonde, mince, des yeux verts pétillants. Je n'ai aucune idée de son prénom.

« Pas vraiment, » je balance un oreiller sous ma nuque, je regarde le plafond. La fille est de nouveau à quatre pattes sur moi, elle glousse, murmure des trucs concernant une pizza. Je sens ses lèvres se promener sur mon ventre, ses cheveux se répandre sur mes hanches.

Finalement lassée par mon manque de réaction, elle rend les armes après quelques attouchements et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » J'arque un sourcil, j'ai plein de problèmes mais rien qui ne la concerne directement.

« Jasper m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bavard, mais sérieusement es-tu capable de faire une phrase entière ? » continue-t-elle.

« Sûrement. » Je dois répondre encore à côté car elle s'agace. Je la prends dans mes bras, pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter. Je caresse distraitement ses bras et son décolleté, c'est apaisant, ça m'occupe un moment. Elle se tortille, cherche encore une friction, mes doigts trempent entre ses cuisses, un d'abord, puis deux, trois parce qu'elle est gentille.

Mon prénom rebondit contre les murs de ma chambre d'étudiant, les gars d'à côté vont encore gueuler, je les emmerde. Je suis plus doué avec mes doigts qu'avec ma queue désormais, ça me fout en l'air.

« T'aimes ça ? » J'embrasse sa tempe, je prends une bouffée de son parfum féminin, pensant que ça me détendra, inutile.

« Hum oui, je ne vais jamais me décrocher de toi! »

« T'étais pourtant sur le point de partir, non ? » J'arrache sa petite culotte.

« Hey ! Je l'aimais bien celle-la ! »

« Pas moi ! » ça me fait rire, elle semble outrée, j'agite mes doigts en elle, ça la distrait suffisamment pour la ramener à nos moutons.

Sa main se crispe sur la mienne, elle veut que j'accélère sans aucun doute, je m'exécute, je lui dois bien ça. Elle finit par jouir encore une fois. C'est exaltant de la sentir si faible, ou d'avoir le pouvoir, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus frémir.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid ? » Souffle-t-elle doucement, délicatement, amoureusement même une fois qu'elle est redescendue de son orgasme et que j'ai largement essuyé mes doigts sur ses fringues.

« Je ne sais pas » Dis-je simplement.

« S'il te plaît Edward, parle-moi ! »

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, je la repousse. Tout mais pas ça ! Elle n'est pas la première, sûrement pas la dernière à le dire et je n'en peux plus de ces conneries, les portes de mon âme sont fermées pour une durée indéterminée.

« Faut que tu te barres, j'attends quelqu'un » je m'entends mentir, elle aussi.

« T'as un sérieux problème ! » Gronde-t-elle en quittant ma piaule. Elle ne m'apprend rien, mais laisse un nouveau cadavre de string dans mes draps.

Je me branle sous la douche, parce que mes couilles sont douloureuses, j'arrive à avoir un semblant d'érection à renfort de pensées obscènes, de souvenirs crapuleux de ce samedi après-midi de mars. Je m'appuie contre le carrelage frais, ma pine à la main, je la cajole de haut en bas avec douceur.

Isabella Swan, perchée sur des escarpins en cuir, avec des lanières enroulées autour de ses délicates chevilles. La luxure à l'état brut. Elle s'est de nouveau penchée sur moi, mes coudes qui me soutenaient se sont mis à trembler, ma queue n'avait jamais été aussi dure, mon cœur n'a plus jamais battu aussi vite.

J'ai senti chaque centimètre carré de sa peau chaude prendre position sur moi, à califourchon. Puis sa main, là, à cet endroit qui ne vivait que pour elle, qui se tordait pour elle, qui palpitait pour elle. Mes veines ont presque éclaté sous ses phalanges. L'émotion, la sensation, la pulsation, trop forte pour être supportable, je suis tombé en arrière, le matelas m'a presque englouti.

Un petit rire coquin, cristallin, est parvenu à mes oreilles et j'ai senti ses doigts habiles défaire mon jean. Une seconde j'ai pensé à mes parents, au rez-de-chaussée sûrement, ça m'a excité davantage, mon bas ventre s'est enflammé, elle m'a sucé.

J'ai regardé sa bouche humide et fraîche s'enrouler autour de mon gland furieusement gonflé, ses paupières qui battaient l'air comme des ailes de papillons, j'ai caressé sa fine mâchoire, satisfait de voir à quel point elle était grande ouverte pour moi, pour me prendre, comme dans un écrin.

Elle était à genoux, pour moi.

J'ai couiné, gémi, pleurniché, ça devait être des genres d'encouragements, des remerciements ou peut-être même des insultes, je ne m'en souviens plus. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est que j'ai explosé de plaisir, sans même pouvoir me retenir alors que j'aurai voulu que ça dure des heures et des heures, inlassablement.

« Bella, putain… » c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai pris sa bouche sans réfléchir, j'ai découvert mon goût, c'était aussi dégueulasse que fabuleux. Elle a caressé mes cheveux avec une douceur infinie. Bella était douce, délicate, attentionnée, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais tellement fou d'elle que peu importe comment elle me traitait, elle me comblait. Dès lors que ses mains, son corps ou son regard étaient sur moi, j'étais à elle, soumis, offert, docile et obéissant.

Elle est restée contre moi un long moment, je me suis enivré de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, de la texture de ses boucles. Il m'a fallu un temps infini pour reprendre pied et arriver à la troublante constatation que je n'étais même pas capable de lui offrir un peu de plaisir en retour. Des heures à regarder des pornos pour perdre tous ses moyens au contact de la chair chaude. Je me pensais plus fort que ça.

Le simple fait de me visualiser en train de la satisfaire en retour a fait se redresser ma virilité. Elle l'a sentie autant qu'elle l'a vue. Je l'ai retournée d'un coup de rein et j'ai fourré mon nez dans son cou. Je me suis frotté à elle comme un chien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais quand j'y repense, c'était merveilleux, aussi ridicule que bon.

Elle a écarté ses cuisses pour moi, j'ai embrassé ses seins, j'ai palpé ses hanches. Je devais peser comme un âne mort sur elle mais mon corps ne me portait plus de toute façon.

« T'as des capotes ? » A-t-elle murmuré. J'avais une boite dans le tiroir, ma mère l'avait mise là, des mois auparavant. Je me suis senti ramollir en même temps que le stress de la première fois m'a envahi. Enfiler un préservatif, déshabiller, embrasser, pénétrer… beaucoup trop de verbe du premier groupe, je voulais juste subir.

Avec le recul, elle l'avait bien compris, elle a pris le contrôle, avec son assurance et sa détermination. Bella n'a jamais eu peur de rien, quand moi j'ai toujours douté, pensé, pesé le pour, le contre. Elle a toujours foncé.

Je me suis retrouvé à poil entre ses cuisses, transpirant, tremblant, la gorge serrée, le cœur au bord de l'implosion et je me suis noyé, étouffé en elle, au fond d'elle, pour elle. Ma bouche s'est collée sur la sienne pour trouver l'oxygène dont elle me privait. J'ai joui comme jamais, pas le temps de construire quoi que ce soit, laisser monter le truc, profiter de l'instant. Ça a été fort, puissant, dévastateur, sismique.

« Putain ouais ! » Je cligne des yeux en regardant mon foutre éclabousser le carrelage, glisser contre la surface froide et disparaître dans un tourbillon.

« Bella tu me manques » Crie-je au bord des larmes, je me sens tomber, ma tête tourne, je me retrouve assis, recroquevillé dans le fond du bac à douche, comme un animal blessé, pris au piège.

Je chéris ce qu'elle a ouvert en moi, tranché pour toujours. J'adule cette sensation de brûlure qui ronge mes poumons, le fer chaud enfoncé au fond de ma gorge qui me fait penser à elle chaque fois que je respire.

Tu as gagné Bella, tu peux soulever le trophée, sourire au photographe, agiter ta médaille, victorieuse petite sadique. Je t'aurais donné ma vie, tu m'as laissé agonisant. Je te remercie amèrement de ne pas m'avoir achevé. Qui serai-je si tu n'avais pas été là ?

**vvv**

22H00

Mon cul est englué sur un tabouret de bar, mon menton dans le creux de ma paume, mon coude sur le bois vernis. Mes doigts font tourner un shooter de scotch, il tangue dangereusement, je ne le laisse jamais se renverser.

A ma droite, Jasper, un grand blond d'une vingtaine d'années, sympa, brillant, sérieux. Un poil chiant à me regarder avec compassion comme si j'étais au stade terminal d'un cancer des os.

A ma gauche, Emmett, une armoire à glace au rire puissant. Lui, il ignorait mes humeurs la plupart du temps, jusqu'à ce que je commence à gober ces pilules comme si c'était des bonbons pour rafraîchir l'haleine. Les tremblements, les sueurs froides, les palpitations sont les seuls trucs qui font flipper Emmett.

Le sport, encore et toujours, beaucoup, trop, jusqu'à l'éradication totale de chaque molécule d'énergie. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de lever la main jusqu'à ma bouche pour prendre ces destructeurs antidépresseurs.

Grâce à Emmett et son acharnement semblable au mien, j'ai trouvé un camarade de torture assidu, toujours prêt à me botter le cul pour aller plus loin, pour garder ces merdes chimiques loin de mon organisme.

Sa copine, Rosalie, blonde, sexy, autoritaire, inébranlable, un peu Bella dans le fond, me prépare des plats équilibrés et lave mon linge. Dieu je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas lui demander d'arrêter non plus, égoïstement, puérilement. Elle adoucit ma vie avec de la fleur d'oranger. Elle devrait être canonisée pour ça. J'ai déposé un dossier mais il a été rejeté. Raisons invoquées : trop chiante et foutrement teigneuse, son brin d'hystérie a été rédhibitoire.

Un nouveau scotch décape mon œsophage, attaque la paroi de mon estomac et floute ma vision l'espace d'une seconde. Si j'avais eu l'âge légal pour acheter de l'alcool au lycée, je serais sûrement traité pour une cirrhose à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me serais mis la tête à l'envers pour oublier, pour ne pas ressentir ce rejet, ce désamour, ce sentiment qui troue la peau comme de l'acide. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ça, elle savait ce que ça faisait, "ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse", pourquoi elle n'a jamais intégré ça ?

Après son départ précipité ce samedi-là, je suis resté hébété jusqu'à l'appel du dîner. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot, ça a un peu surpris ma mère je pense, après ça, elle s'est habituée.

Moi, j'ai regretté, regretté de ne pas avoir pu dire un mot à Bella, de l'avoir juste laissé partir, sans lui dire merci, sans lui dire à quel point ça avait été bon pour moi, à quel point elle m'avait fait vivre le moment le plus beau de ma vie. Elle n'avait pourtant pas gardé sa langue dans sa poche, elle en était incapable. Elle m'a simplement dit, que c'était un moment d'égarement et qu'il ne fallait que personne le sache.

Par respect pour elle, par admiration aussi, j'ai obéi. Je n'ai rien dit, à personne. Encore aujourd'hui personne ne sait que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Isabella Swan, personne ne le croirait, même encore maintenant.

De toute façon, elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole au lycée, elle est restée accrochée à son Jacob comme une charmante petite amie. Elle a continué à sourire à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Le lundi matin, j'étais devenu un étranger pour elle. Rien ne m'avait fait aussi mal que ses yeux fuyants après ça, son ignorance, façade de verre miroitante, reflétant seulement ma médiocrité.

"Pas assez bien pour elle", c'est la seule explication que j'avais. "Décevant", ce mot revenait sans cesse quand j'essayais de comprendre ce qui chez moi la maintenait si loin. Tellement loin que ça ressemblait presque à un songe, le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai presque réussi à me convaincre que je l'avais tout simplement rêvé, une fièvre, un délire obsessionnel, l'inhalation involontaire d'un produit chimique, peu importe, il fallait une explication.

L'explication est arrivée la semaine suivante, frappant contre la porte de ma chambre, en plein milieu d'une partie de Word of Warcraft. D'abord ma mère, souriante, puis Bella gênée juste derrière elle, une pochette rouge dans les mains.

« Salut, j'ai repris ma partie pour l'exposé de biologie ».

Elle est entrée, ma mère s'est éclipsée. La poignée a cliqué, les mains de Bella se sont verrouillées dans le bas de mon dos, son nez a heurté mon torse. La pochette est restée sur le sol.

« Aime-moi » A-t-elle pleuré comme je ne réagissais pas.

J'ai eu l'impression de perdre ma respiration, j'ai cru qu'on avait sectionné les tendons de mes chevilles. Je l'ai embrassée parce qu'elle en avait besoin, je l'ai serrée contre moi parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Je lui ai fait l'amour sur le parquet, fortement, passionnément, voluptueusement.

Elle n'a pas souri une seule fois, elle n'a pas ri, elle n'a même rien dit jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Enfoui au fond de son corps, j'ai patiemment, délicatement embrassé ses lèvres, ses joues, ses paupières, j'ai pris grand soin de la petite chose fragile qu'elle était à ce moment-là.

Le lendemain, l'ignorance était revenue, son sourire assuré aussi, putain de comédienne, avec qui jouait-elle, eux, le monde entier ou juste moi ?

« Mec ? Blonde sexy à quinze heures ! » La paume de Jasper sur mon épaule, la poitrine opulente de Candice contre mon dos.

« Eh bébé ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir ? » Sa voix suave dans mon oreille.

« J'ai changé d'avis apparemment. »

La fille que je saute officiellement depuis trois mois, ma copine comme disent mes potes, m'oblige à me tourner vers elle d'une main habile. A quel moment je lui ai dit que je voulais sortir avec elle ? Je ne crois vraiment pas l'avoir fait, mais j'ai pas dû stopper ses délires quand elle a commencé à s'accrocher à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Je vois pas comment elle est arrivé à se sentir si proche de moi, comment est-ce possible qu'elle pense que je tiens à elle quand je n'ai jamais été foutu de le dire à celle que j'aimais, vraiment, inconditionnellement, passionnément.

Je me suis contenté de l'observer de loin, discrètement pendant des semaines. J'ai bataillé avec mon corps, mon esprit, ma raison pour rester loin d'elle, comme elle le voulait. Pour mon bien, disait-elle. Je n'ai jamais pu la croire sur parole. Parce que je le vivais, je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour moi ! Je sentais que c'était trop douloureux d'être loin d'elle, de n'être personne pour elle. J'étais le premier concerné quand même.

« Je suis nocive pour toi Edward. »

Je sens encore son souffle dans mon cou quand elle murmurait ça. Les quelques heures qu'elle m'offrait chaque semaine, je les prenais sans concession, seulement en apparence. Elle y mettait toujours fin par une phrase de ce genre. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à prononcer. Pour le reste du monde, elle était forte, naturelle et spontanée. Quand ils voyaient son assurance, sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse, je ne voyais que des larmes et de la torture dans son regard. J'aurai pu l'aider, je voulais l'aider, mais je n'étais personne, elle ne cessait de me le rappeler.

« Edward ? »

« Oui. » Dis-je subitement, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi Candice parle, sûrement un truc pour les cours, mais je flotte dans la Vodka, perdu dans mes souvenirs de Bella.

« J'ai hâte ! » Candice dépose un baiser sur ma joue. « Mon père est impatient de te connaître, il compte beaucoup pour moi ».

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, les vacances d'été, la Floride avec Candice, je crois lui avoir dit que je serai d'accord pour l'accompagner dans sa famille. Ça me fait rire, j'ai encore merdé. J'embrasse sa tempe en riant.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte. »

Aucune chance que cela se produise. Le seul père que j'aurai aimé rencontrer c'est celui de Bella, seulement pour lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, pour lui faire payer le mal qu'il lui a fait. Je voulais juste la protéger, elle est partie avec Jacob avant que j'en ai eu le temps.

« Je vais rentrer, je me sens pas bien ! » Dis-je d'une voix atone.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe chéri ? » Candice me regarde inquiète, caresse mon visage. « Je te raccompagne ? ».

« Non, reste ici, amuse-toi. » J'aimerai bien la ramener, juste pour pouvoir m'endormir contre son corps mais je ne crois pas avoir ramassé les capotes et le string de l'illustre inconnue qui a passé l'après-midi chez moi.

Je ne veux pas tromper Candice, elle est gentille, brillante et amusante, je veux juste vérifier que le problème vient de moi, pas d'elle. Vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache jamais, vaut mieux qu'elle ignore que je bande comme un taureau et que je j'arrive à jouir en sept minutes quand je suis seul tandis qu'elle passe des heures à essayer de me stimuler.

Je l'embrasse délicatement sur ses petites lèvres fines, j'aime bien sa minuscule bouche, elle ressemble à une poupée.

« A demain chérie ». Je claque les épaules de mes potes et je quitte le bar en titubant. Je sens le regard de Candice brûler ma nuque. C'est certain qu'elle sait qu'un truc cloche, elle n'est pas stupide. Bella ne l'était pas non plus, elle savait que je voulais plus, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire et elle m'aurait. Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé.

Je la voyais aller et venir dans les couloirs du lycée, donnant des ordres ici et là, organisant répertoriant, calculant, encourageant. Elle dirigeait d'une main de maître le bureau des élèves, les garçons obéissaient, les filles l'aidaient avec ferveur. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, sexy, resplendissante, tout le monde l'adorait, moi en premier.

Le bal de promo est arrivé, je n'y suis pas allé, j'aurai aimé voir à quoi ressemblait cette soirée pour laquelle elle avait autant travaillé. Je savais qu'elle serait reine parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle avait un objectif, elle ne lâchait pas.

De toute façon, elle avait toutes les qualités d'une reine de promo, dominatrice, manipulatrice, malfaitrice. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, je ne pouvais pas la voir avec son roi, son putain de roi des cons. La montagne de muscles qui se pavanait avec sa poule, sa chose, son trophée. Supporter sa misogynie sans borne à son égard, voir ses mains énormes passer sur ses formes délicates. J'en vomissais parfois, j'en cauchemardais souvent, j'en devenais fou tout le temps.

J'étais malade le jour de la remise des diplômes, il n'y a pas eu de discours du major. Mais Bella l'a remplacé au pied levé pour animer, il parait qu'elle a assuré, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? J'ai reçu le papier par courrier quelques jours plus tard.

Ce jour-là, l'enveloppe était ouverte sur mon bureau quand Bella a passé la porte de ma chambre, l'air grave. Elle a murmuré « je viens te dire au revoir » j'ai compris immédiatement que ce n'était pas façon de parler.

« Où vas-tu ? » Ai-je demandé distraitement en envoyant un régiment d'infanterie sur une base ennemie. Les enceintes de mon ordinateur ont grésillé pendant l'attaque, ça a un peu couvert le bruit de ses sanglots.

« A New York, avec Jacob. Son cousin a un job pour lui et je… » Je me suis levé d'un bond, la souris a heurté l'écran de mon pc.

« Reste avec moi ! » Trois mots, hurlés, avec désespoir, déchirants, pour elle, pour moi.

« Tu pars dans deux mois » A-t-elle trouvé comme seule excuse, des larmes, encore et toujours, il n'y avait que ça, du sexe, des larmes, les seules choses auxquelles j'avais le droit.

« Reste avec moi » Ai-je dit doucement, plongeant dans son regard qui fuyait encore le mien.

« Je suis nocive pour toi ». Je détestais cette phrase, elle excusait tout, elle n'expliquait rien.

« Je t'aime quand même ». Ai-je tenté, comme le tout pour le tout, c'était honnête, ça sortait seulement pour ne pas la perdre. Sa réponse m'a scié les jambes.

« Je sais et c'est ça qui me fait peur. »

Elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'a regardé de ses grands yeux noirs, je n'y avais jamais vu tant de désespoir. J'étais la première personne à l'aimer profondément, éperdument, j'étais capable de tout pour elle et elle est partie, quand même, avec lui.

Lui, qui la traitait sans respect, comme son père qui l'avait prise avec lui seulement par obligation légale, comme sa mère qui l'avait toujours considérée comme une entrave à sa liberté. Tout ce qui lui faisait du mal, tout ce dont elle venait se libérer chaque semaine dans mes bras, elle plongeait la tête la première dedans.

Des mois plus tard, je me rends compte en poussant la porte de mon appartement désert que Bella et moi avons toujours eu en commun cette capacité d'être comblé dans la douleur, d'apprécier la torture, de jouir de notre mal-être, un masochisme largement au-dessus de la moyenne.


	2. Chapter 2

00H00

C'est l'heure où je suis généralement le plus en forme pour bosser mais j'ai validé tous mes partiels haut la main. Je n'ai donc pas de rattrapage et je suis sur le campus pour les deux prochains mois parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de retourner à Forks. Je voudrais voir mes parents, ma petite sœur, mais ils n'ont qu'à venir, moi je n'ai pas la force.

Allongé sur le canapé, je regarde distraitement le plafond. Est-ce que le début de l'été sera toujours la période la plus difficile, est-ce qu'avec les années ça partira ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre mentalement, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

Je me lève d'un bond, Candice ! Capotes, string, urgence !

Je saute par-dessus mon lit, je ramasse le tout à la vitesse de l'éclair, je fouille les draps, ça frappe encore.

« J'arrive ! » Crie-je, je suis en colère, un peu, pourquoi elle n'écoute rien ? Un truc sûrement féminin.

Les preuves de mon infidélité disparaissent dans la poubelle.

J'ouvre la porte un peu trop brutalement, ça fait sursauter la fille dans le couloir, la douleur dans ma poitrine m'indique que ce n'est pas Candice. Non, ça fait trop mal.

Soufflé, séché, atomisé, mon estomac fait une vrille.

Isabella Swan, sur le pas de ma porte, le teint blafard, les yeux bouffis, le visage creux comme un cadavre, un zombi, l'ombre d'elle-même, maigre comme un clou.

« Edward ? J'ai besoin de toi ! » C'est la seule phrase qu'elle arrive à prononcer avant de tomber, à bout de force, à genoux, à mes pieds. Il me faut un temps hallucinant pour réagir, comprendre, encaisser. Une année sans nouvelle, une année rongé par le manque, une année désespéré et dix secondes à hésiter.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je m'accroupis face à elle, je prends ses mains pour la relever. « T'as pas bouffé depuis combien de temps ? » Je dois la soutenir pour qu'elle tienne sur ses jambes.

« Je t'en prie aide-moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux Bella, rentre ! » Je l'incite à avancer mais elle résiste.

« Attends, je suis pas toute seule »

« Quoi ? » je regarde derrière elle dans le couloir, mes yeux s'élargissent de surprise quand, au sol, je découvre un petit couffin, avec un truc rose dedans, vivant, pas une poupée non, un vrai bébé.

« Merde. » Ca sort tout seul, comme les sanglots de Bella près de moi.

« Je te demande pardon, je n'ai plus aucune solution, ils veulent la prendre Edward. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Je ne comprends rien, j'attrape l'espèce de berceau par la large anse en plastique bleu. Le bébé est endormi, alors je manœuvre délicatement pour ne pas le secouer. J'ai soudainement dégrisé et je pose encore plus doucement l'enfant près du canapé.

« Là, il faut que tu parles Bella ! Vite ! » Je referme la porte et me tourne vivement vers elle.

« Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai plus de solution ! »

« De solution à quoi ? C'est ton bébé Bella ? »

« Oui, ma fille » Je suis presque soulagé, au moins elle ne l'a pas kidnappée.

« Jacob t'a foutue dehors ? Bella putain ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Oui, j'ai trouvé un appartement mais j'ai été expulsée la semaine dernière, on m'a hébergé mais là ce n'était plus possible et je ne pouvais pas passer la nuit dehors ! » Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, elle veut que je l'héberge, elle et son gosse ? J'étouffe un rire, putain d'ironie, le pigeon c'est toi Edward !

Je prends des grandes respirations pour me calmer. J'ai besoin d'un cachet, d'une vodka, d'une pipe, d'un joint même.

« Tu me jettes comme une merde, tu disparais dans la nature et tu crois que tu peux débarquer chez moi, un an plus tard avec ton gosse pensant que je vais t'aider ? » Ma voix est montée si fort pendant mon speech que le bébé se met à pleurer.

« J'espère parce que c'est aussi ta fille Edward ! »

J'aurais préféré une gifle, un seau d'eau glacée, une balle de neuf millimètres, tout mais pas ça !

Ma fille ? Je ne peux pas avoir de fille, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je ne peux pas être père, je ne peux pas ! Je regarde Bella la prendre contre elle, embrasser son front comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

« Chut princesse, chut… » Chuchote-t-elle avec amour. Ce putain d'amour dont je la pensais dénuée.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? A quoi tu joues au juste ? Jacob t'a jetée avec son moutard alors tu crois que tu peux venir pigeonner ce bon vieux Edward ? » Je ne veux pas être aussi dur, elle a l'air d'en porter assez sur ses maigres épaules, mais je suis en colère. C'est injuste ce qu'elle me fait. Elle se tourne furieusement vers moi.

« Elle a trois mois Edward, elle est forcément de toi ! Regarde-la ! Est-ce que tu trouves qu'elle ressemble à Jacob ? »

Je regarde le bébé, par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux sont fins, blond foncé, sa peau est pâle et ses yeux sont très clairs, gris bleuté, pleins de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ma fille mais c'est certain que ce n'est pas celle de Jacob ». J'ai presque envie de rire, pas besoin d'un doctorat en génétique pour voir que cette gosse n'a pas un dixième de sang amérindien.

« Regarde-la Edward putain ! Regarde-la bien ! » S'énerve Bella.

« Elle ressemble à Alice » ris-je pour de bon, ma sœur, de dix ans ma cadette avait la même tête quand elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle foutait un sacré bordel, Bella est bien mal barrée. Putain de nerfs qui lâchent, je ris encore, douloureusement.

« A toi ! Elle ressemble à toi ! » Hurle Bella et je jure que je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état.

Je rassemble le peu qui me reste de santé mentale. Focus ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Bella est dans mon salon, à me hurler dessus comme si j'étais le roi des cons, un gosse de moi dans les bras ? Et alors ?

Mes tripes se retournent, j'ai un gosse putain. Bella et moi avons un enfant, elles ont besoin de moi parce que l'autre con de Jacob n'assure pas et je sais que je ne pourrai pas faire mieux.

« Je vais gerber ! » Je ne suis pas sûr que le dire change quoi que ce soit.

J'ai juste le temps de me lever, courir vers la salle de bain et m'éclater les genoux sur le carrelage devant la cuvette des chiottes. Le scotch et la vodka défoncent mon œsophage encore plus qu'à l'aller.

Je trouve à tâtons la chasse d'eau, ça nettoie le tout, j'étais puceau y a deux ans bordel ! A court de souffle je me laisse tomber le long de la cloison. J'essuie ma bouche du revers de ma manche, dégueulasse, minable, faible, à bout. Je sens les larmes déborder de mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire putain ?

Bella ou comment foutre en l'air la vie des gens.

« Je te déteste putain, je te déteste tellement » Je suffoque comme une merde, à ses pieds, que je devine entre mes bras croisés sur mes genoux.

« Edward, je suis désolée »

« Me touche pas ! » Je hurle en sentant sa main sur mon épaule. Elle s'écarte vivement.

« Je te demande pardon » S'étouffe-t-elle, je l'entends se laisser tomber, contre la cloison, de l'autre côté des toilettes. Je ne lui réponds pas, ce n'est pas suffisant.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'aides, les services sociaux veulent la prendre. »

« Ils n'ont pas tort, qui voudrait d'une mère comme toi ? »

C'est parti tout seul, méchamment, avec toute la haine que j'ai pour elle.

Il ne me faut qu'une milliseconde pour regretter cette phrase, me sentir encore plus bas qu'une merde. Je relève la tête d'un coup, les excuses sur le bout de la langue mais je tombe sur son visage jadis si beau déformé par la tristesse, le chagrin, la douleur. Ça me coupe le souffle, comment en est-elle arrivée à ressembler à ce cadavre ?

« Ok, je me suis trompée ! » Lâche-t-elle en se relevant, tremblante, faible, fragile.

« T'as besoin de combien ? » Je suis debout aussi, portefeuille à la main, c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat.

« Rien laisse tomber ! »

« T'es venue pour avoir de l'argent, prends cet argent ! » Je lui mets cent dollars dans la main, son contact me brûle, mes doigts se referment instinctivement sur les siens, je vais lui péter la main.

« Tu me fais mal Edward » Pleure-t-elle, ses pupilles noires me font mal, même après tout ce temps. Un bout de moi qui meurt encore avec elle.

« Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal moi ? » Je lâche sa main d'un geste sec. Elle baisse enfin les yeux. Mes narines se dilatent et je respire comme un buffle.

« Ça va aller, je te promets, ça va aller » ment-elle en caressant du bout du doigt le visage rose et rebondi de sa petite fille.

Elle sort de chez moi sans même que j'ai à le lui demander. Elle ne referme pas la porte, j'entends ses pas chancelants dans le couloir, puis ses sanglots déchirants, qui secouent, broient, détruisent le tréfonds de mon âme. J'espère que la petite ne se souviendra pas de ça, que Bella trouvera une solution pour elle. J'espère que j'arriverai à vivre en sachant que Bella est quelque part, avec …

Je fais un pas, deux, je suis sur le pallier, je ne peux pas la laisser partir.

« Bella ? Attends ! » Elle se fige, tourne imperceptiblement la tête. « Je t'en prie, reste ». Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis ça et mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite, ma gorge est toujours aussi serrée et mes lèvres toujours aussi sèches.

« Pourquoi ? » Revêche elle était, revêche elle restera. Et que répondre à ça ? Un mot, elle a tout dit, pourquoi je veux qu'elle reste ? Masochisme.

Ça fait mal de lui faire face, ça fait mal de lui tourner le dos, ça fait mal de ne pas la voir.

Comme je n'ai pas répondu, elle passe devant moi comme un robot. La petite retrouve la place près du sofa, je vois bien qu'elle se sert du meuble pour faire de l'ombre sur son visage, sûrement pour qu'elle dorme paisiblement.

« Va la mettre dans ma chambre si tu veux, ça sera plus tranquille pour elle ». Je désigne la pièce attenante, Bella emmène sa petite fille. Je reste quelques minutes à fixer le bois de la porte, attendant qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau. Je suis hébété. Bella a exactement le même air que moi, la détresse en plus.

« Edward je suis désolée de te faire ça, » souffle-t-elle, « je te jure que tu étais ma dernière solution.»

J'ai toujours été le dernier recours, ça je le sais.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » Parler de l'enfant est plus simple, un enfant c'est pur, c'est innocent, tout le monde aime les enfants.

« Tia » Bella tire un peu la porte de la chambre.

« C'est joli » Dis-je honnêtement, court, délicat, mignon. Bella tombe comme inconsciente dans le canapé, elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, recouvre sa tête avec ses bras et pleure.

Elle pleure, longtemps, presque silencieusement, mais moi je l'entends. Ce son fait mal, mais curieusement, il ne met pas mal à l'aise, il ne me fait pas peur ou paniquer, il a quelque chose de réconfortant, j'ai l'habitude. Je sais qu'elle est venue pour ça, pour trouver du répit, un moment de quiétude pour souffler, elle ira mieux quand elle sera vidée, elle sera plus calme, plus forte et plus belle encore.

Je me laisse tomber près d'elle, mon bras s'enroule autour de son corps squelettique. Je la prends contre moi, ultime faiblesse. Je suis en Echec, c'est évident, mais logique, raison, rationalité n'ont pas leurs places dans ma vie quand il s'agit d'Isabella Swan, et Mat.

**vvv**

3h30

Je caresse encore ses cheveux, elle dort contre mon torse depuis un petit moment et toujours dans le même état d'hébétude. Je décide que rien de cohérent ne sortira de mes réflexions ce soir. Je me lève, veillant à l'allonger le plus doucement possible. Je glisse un coussin sous sa tête, je vais chercher une couverture, la plus épaisse, la plus douce, pour qu'elle soit bien. Je m'installe dans son dos, me demandant pourquoi j'ai toujours été aussi protecteur avec elle, pourquoi j'ai toujours veillé ainsi sur elle ?

Elle est venue chez moi toutes les semaines, pendant quatre mois, le samedi après-midi parce que c'est là qu'elle avait le plus de temps.

Elle ne perdait jamais une seconde, elle verrouillait la porte, elle tombait ses fringues et sautait sur moi. J'adorais ce rituel, elle m'embrassait furieusement, enroulait ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi pour que je la conduise sur le lit, le bureau, le parquet, là où je la voulais en fait, elle n'était pas difficile.

J'aimais qu'elle me désire ainsi, une petite furie, impatiente, insatiable. Elle me donnait tout d'elle, je prenais sans réfléchir. Ma bouche avait besoin de sa peau, mes doigts de sa chaleur, mon corps de son plaisir, elle m'appartenait à ce moment-là.

Je pouvais la baiser debout avec douceur, la pilonner contre le mur, la vénérer sur le lit, l'écarteler sur le bureau. C'était toujours le même résultat, elle en train de jouir sur moi. Chaque crampe d'orgasme c'est moi qui les causais, j'avais l'impression d'être le matador de son corps, le commandant de son plaisir. Bella, j'étais le plus dévoué amant dont tu pouvais rêver.

« Je ne vivais que pour toi… » Finis-je par souffler dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne vivais que pour toi moi aussi. »

Mon souffle se fige dans mes poumons, elle ne dort pas. Ses doigts qui caressent mon bras me donnent envie de pleurer. Je voudrais tellement la croire.

« Bella, je ne peux pas te croire, tu as été si cruelle avec moi. » Elle soupire, secoue la tête me signifiant que je me trompe.

« Edward, tu sais, je n'ai été personne pendant des années. J'étais debout là, comme au bord de la falaise, à regarder cet immense gouffre, un vide rempli d'années fades et grises. Je me voyais vieille, usée, triste. C'était écrit.

Qui allait se soucier de moi ? Qui allait m'accorder l'importance que n'importe qui voudrait avoir ? Je n'ai jamais compté pour personne. Je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligente, mes parents n'ont pas d'argent, aller à la fac n'a jamais été une option, je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir un avenir brillant, une carrière, la richesse, je fais partie de ces millions de gens destinés à une vie simple. Simplicité devait être synonyme de médiocrité pour moi à ce moment-là. J'étais idiote. »

Je pose ma tête lourde sur le coussin, j'ignorais qu'une fois lancée elle ne s'arrêterait plus, elle continue son monologue, je l'écoute attentivement, elle n'a jamais prononcé autant de mots.

« Et puis, je suis arrivée à Forks. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai été au centre de tout. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je l'ai pris, j'en avais besoin. Pour la première fois, je me suis sentie aimée, entourée, importante, j'avais toujours été transparente.

Et puis toi ! Edward Cullen, le gars timide qui s'assoit toujours dans le fond de la salle, qui a toujours l'air ailleurs, qui semble se foutre de tout. Qui vous regarde sans même vous voir, toujours à l'autre bout de la galaxie quand toi t'es juste là, les deux pieds sur terre à jouer le rôle de ta vie.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su. Ça s'est inscrit en moi comme une évidence, comme le soleil se couche et se lève chaque matin, c'était toi, ça a toujours été toi, Edward. Les filles ne te regardaient pas, je n'ai jamais dû être normale parce que moi je ne voyais que toi ! Beau, seul, inaccessible. Le gars au-dessus de tout ça, qui ne s'abaisse pas aux histoires du lycée, qui n'a pas besoin de séduire le commun des mortels pour se sentir exister. T'as toujours été au-dessus de nous tous.

Tu sais en cours, je croisais les doigts pour que les profs posent des questions compliquées, pour que personne n'ait la réponse. Personne à part toi, toujours le dernier interrogé parce qu'ils savaient que tu aurais juste. Même les profs t'admiraient et moi, simple humaine, j'entendais ta voix, derrière moi. Ta voix a cet effet là sur moi, mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains deviennent moites, la sensation la plus vivifiante que l'être humain peut ressentir, mais aussi la plus terrifiante.

Tu sais, toutes les filles du lycée étaient folles de Jacob Black, il pouvait toutes les avoir et il m'a choisie moi ! Je pouvais avoir n'importe quel gars, sauf toi ! C'était humiliant, tout le monde m'aimait sauf toi ! Chaque fois que je croisais ton regard, chaque fois que je passais près de toi, chaque fois que j'essayais d'attirer ton attention, tu me regardais comme si j'étais la plus stupide fille que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Je détestais ça, ça me faisait me sentir tellement mal.

Et puis, il y a eu ce cours de littérature, d'abord la voix de Jake en colère, comme il faisait souvent quand un garçon s'approchait trop de moi, me parlait ou me regardait avec trop d'insistance. Toi au sol, inconscient, le visage en sang. J'ai aimé ça. Tu m'avais regardée.

Te voir souffrir physiquement c'était jouissif, je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre mais là j'avais réussi. J'ai culpabilisé après, j'étais mal d'avoir pensé que tu méritais de souffrir comme moi. Je suis venue m'excuser, je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi et t'as juste dit merci. Ça m'a mise en colère, t'étais là devant moi, glacial. Je m'étais armée de tout mon courage, de toute ma force pour venir te voir, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Je m'étais habituée à l'idée que tu étais au-dessus de nous et que j'étais trop banale pour avoir ton attention et puis je suis rentrée dans ta chambre, elle était normale, celle d'un ado standard avec des jeux vidéo, des livres, des posters. Tout était normal, ta maison était normale, tes parents, ton chien, t'étais comme n'importe qui. Ça m'a rendu folle ! Je t'ai détesté !

Pour moi, tu étais un extra-terrestre et on ne pouvait pas mélanger nos deux espèces, ça me permettait d'avoir une vie normale, c'était la fatalité. Mais non, tu étais juste un foutu Geek, et ça m'a re-balancé toute ma médiocrité à la gueule. Tu me regardais de haut, tu me faisais me sentir stupide, je voulais te prouver que tu avais tort, je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier que tu étais juste un mec normal, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de t'atteindre. »

« Le sexe » Je finis pour elle. Pas besoin qu'elle aille plus loin, la suite je la connais.

« Tu m'a regardée Edward, j'ai existé pour toi ! Est-ce que tu sais combien ça a été dur pour moi, de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'était que de te croiser tous les jours, faire semblant de ne pas avoir aimé ta bouche sur la mienne, tes mains sur moi, ton corps dans le mien ? »

Je soupire de soulagement, ma bite est dure, rien que d'y penser ma bite est comme un putain de roc. Je me sens renaître, un an sans une vraie gaule et sa seule présence me fait vibrer.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors, pourquoi t'as fait semblant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que Jacob t'aurait fait s'il avait appris ça ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que les mecs de l'équipe de foot auraient été capables de te faire si je l'avais quitté pour toi ? »

Je sens son corps se tendre contre le mien, je sens la panique dans sa voix, je pose ma bouche sur son oreille.

« J'aurais encaissé Bella, je l'aurais fait pour toi. Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as fait croire que je n'étais rien, un objet, dont tu pouvais te servir, prendre et jeter à ta guise.»

« C'était pour te protéger, il restait deux mois avant la fin de l'année, ce n'était rien ! Tu disais que tu voulais être avec moi mais je savais que tu n'aurais que des problèmes, je savais que je n'apporterais rien de bon pour toi.

Et puis tu as été admis à Harvard ! Harvard Edward ! Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu visais l'Ivy League. Je l'ai su par des bruits de couloir alors qu'on avait passé des heures à faire l'amour, je t'avais donné mon corps, je m'étais confiée à toi, j'étais moi-même avec toi.

J'ai espéré que tu prendrais le taureau par les cornes, que tu me dises de ne pas aller à ce putain de bal, de faire mes valises et de partir avec toi. Chaque fois qu'on était seul, je pensais que tu ferais ce pas, mais tout ce que tu disais c'était reste avec moi, ça ne voulait rien dire, j'étais là avec toi, entièrement à toi et tu ne me voyais pas !

Les semaines ont passées et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. J'ai accepté que tu n'envisageais pas d'avenir pour nous alors j'ai tiré un trait sur toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça a été dur de faire semblant, de me passer de toi, de rester coller à lui quand je ne voyais que toi. Je me suis noyée, dans les activités, dans les larmes, dans lui. J'ai tout fait pour focaliser mon attention sur tout, sauf toi. Et je suis partie. »

Chaque parole qu'elle prononce est un couteau dans mon ventre, il est enfoncé jusqu'au manche maintenant et les mots me manquent pour dire ce que je ressens. Elle a l'air de me reprocher de ne pas m'être projeté avec elle.

« Putain merde Bella, on avait même pas de présent, comment voulais-tu que je vois l'avenir ? Tout m'accable là, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et tu étais avec lui, tu couchais avec lui ! J'étais ton exutoire, tu venais, tu prenais, tu pleurais et tu repartais »

« T'étais un rêve, il était la réalité »

« Pourquoi tu t'es contenté de ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de ton rêve alors ? »

« Parce que je ne le méritais pas ! Parce que j'allais être un fardeau pour toi ! Tu méritais tellement mieux que moi. »

« Je t'aimais à en crever, je suis mort quand tu es partie. »

« J'étais morte bien avant Edward. Jusqu'à ce que je vomisse mes tripes six fois par jour, jusqu'à ce que je vois mon ventre s'arrondir, jusqu'à ce que je la sente en moi. La moitié de toi Edward, la moitié de mon rêve, une semi perfection dans les ténèbres. Je savais que c'était toi, ça ne pouvait être que toi, la sensation en moi était trop forte, trop parfaite. Edward, ma fille est tout ce que j'ai et je sais que j'ai merdé, que j'ai été stupide et folle. Mais elle, elle n'est pas responsable de ça, elle n'est qu'un dommage collatéral et elle n'a pas à subir mes erreurs.

Edward, je peux prendre soin d'elle, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je peux mourir pour elle. Mais même ça ce n'est pas suffisant, je n'ai plus aucune solution. Jake ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, mon père non plus et c'est ma mère qui a appelé les services sociaux. Edward, je m'en remets à toi parce que je n'ai plus rien, je n'ai pas de toit à lui mettre au-dessus de la tête, je n'ai pas d'argent pour lui acheter à manger. Edward ? Elle, elle est parfaite. Elle, elle te mérite et elle a besoin de toi, ne la laisse pas partir. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Bella ? »

« Aime-la ! »

J'étouffe un petit rire, un rire amer, acide, douloureux.

La vie est vraiment drôle, je l'ai aimée comme un dingue, je l'aime plus que moi-même encore maintenant et tout ce qu'elle trouve à me demander c'est d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

**vvv**

5H00

Bella s'est endormie, je l'ai mise dans mon lit parce qu'elle y sera mieux. Elle a besoin de récupérer et peut-être de se nourrir aussi mais on verra demain. Je suis assis au bout du matelas, je regarde la petite chose endormie dans son petit lit de fortune, son petit lit de voyageuse. Je pense à cette stupide histoire de cigogne, Tia a l'air d'avoir été déposée là par hasard. Est-ce qu'on peut mettre une étiquette dessus « erreur de destinataire » ?

Tout est bien trop petit chez elle, son nez, sa bouche, ses mains, trop minuscule pour subir la vie, trop fragile pour se lever, être quelqu'un et moi je ne suis pas la personne adéquate pour l'aider à devenir un être fort, capable de vivre.

Rongeant furieusement l'ongle de mon pouce, je m'interroge. Comment l'aimer ? Comment lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin ? L'argent ce n'est pas un problème, mais l'amour ? Comment on aime un enfant ? Comment Bella arrive à faire ça ? A quel moment elle a décidé que cette petite fille serait tout ce qui compte ? Parce qu'elle est la moitié de moi, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. J'ai créé cet être humain, mais la transmission d'un patrimoine génétique n'est pas une explication suffisante pour moi.

**vvv**

8H00

Enraciné au bout du lit, aucun moyen de bouger de là, la respiration de Bella derrière moi, les petites mimiques de la petite fille en face. Ses petits yeux grands ouverts, qui me scrutent avec une intensité semblable à sa mère. Elle a l'air d'un ange démoniaque, elle est belle, insaisissable.

« A quoi penses-tu bébé ? Tu te demandes qui je suis ? Eh bien je suis ton père ! »

Je me demande si elle ne va pas éclater de rire, ça a l'air d'une bonne vanne dit comme ça. Mais non, aucun rire, le public n'applaudit pas. Ses yeux restent profonds, sérieux, elle m'examine, me juge.

« Est-ce que je suis à la hauteur ? Ta mère le pense, mais est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à ta mère ? » Je continue de chuchoter, ses pupilles naviguent de mes yeux à ma bouche quand je parle, elle a vraiment l'air d'être attentive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi petite créature ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour toi ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Son petit poing se lève dans ma direction, elle couine et agite les pieds. Mon cœur rate un battement quand elle sourit. Le même que Bella, ces fossettes qui se creusent sur ses joues. Elle est belle elle aussi, magnifique, comme Bella. C'est dingue, une miniature de ce qu'il y a de plus beau, un bout d'elle en plus. Une petite lumière, adorable. Ma main veut caresser ça, capter ce sourire qu'elle me destine, à moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais ses petits doigts agrippent les miens au passage. Elle les serre avec une force incroyable pour une si petite chose. Je me penche en avant, je ne suis pas à l'aise le bras tendu. Ses yeux se reportent dans les miens.

Elle éclate de rire à mon approche, je sens que mes yeux s'arrondissent de surprise, mes joues se gonflent pour retenir mon propre rire, ce rire qui menace de sortir de ma cage thoracique, parce que je crois bien qu'elle se fout littéralement de ma gueule. Elle est exactement comme Bella, arrogante, sure d'elle, craquante.

« Petite comédienne tu es en train de te jouer de moi ! Tu penses pouvoir me capturer dans tes filets ? »

Elle rit de plus belle, elle regarde ma main et avec une vitesse déconcertante l'agrippe avec l'autre, elle me tire vers elle.

« Ça va j'arrive, t'es prête à discuter alors ? » Je descends doucement du lit, je m'assois au sol, au-dessus d'elle, elle porte ma main sur son visage. Elle agite ses pieds en l'air, elle grogne bizarrement en secouant ma main.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Que tu la prennes », dit Bella d'une voix vaseuse, encore endormie derrière moi.

Euh ouais d'accord, la prendre dans mes bras, je veux bien, mais pourquoi diable je ferais ça ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis son père. C'est ce qu'ils font généralement. Sauf que généralement ils ont eu neuf mois pour se préparer à l'idée et pas quatre heures.

« Désolé si ça rate ! » Dis-je doucement en libérant ma main pour la passer sous son corps. Ma paume couvre presque entièrement son petit dos. Mon autre main passe sous sa tête. Toute chaude et toute douce.

« Il ne faut pas que je te fasse mal, attends ! » Elle s'agite, se tortille, je ne suis pas certain de la marche à suivre. Putain c'est inné normalement ça, non ? Elle rit et se penche en avant, comme si elle voulait que ça vienne plus vite.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas doué mais arrête de bouger ! »

Je la cale contre moi, elle continue de se tortiller, je tiens sa tête comme j'ai vu tout le monde le faire. Elle grogne contre mon épaule, je regarde ce qui se passe, elle s'étouffe ? Tente de me mordre ? Quoi ? Elle rit en battant des pieds. Son front roule sur ma clavicule, tous les bébés sont aussi agités ou elle a un problème ? Je voudrais demander à Bella mais j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal.

« Faut pas que tu t'agites comme ça Tia, s'il te plaît, facilite-moi les choses ! Bella ? »

« Oui ? » Je soupire de soulagement, elle est réveillée, c'était une sacrée connerie de la prendre.

« Est-ce que tu peux... la récupérer ? » Dis-je doucement, ça me fait me sentir merdique. Je voudrais bien l'aider mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je n'en suis pas capable, c'est trop pour moi !

« Panique pas Edward, moi aussi je ne savais pas comment faire la première fois. Viens par là petite puce ! »

Les bras de Bella passent par-dessus moi, ses mains glissent habilement sur le petit corps et elle enlève la poupée de mes bras avec une aisance déconcertante. Jésus elle a fait ça toute sa vie ?

« T'as faim grenouille ! » J'entends le sourire dans la voix de Bella. Je me retourne brusquement pour voir ça. En moi c'est confus quand elle plante ses yeux dans les miens et qu'un voile de tristesse gagne petit à petit ses pupilles et que finalement son sourire se brise.

Je remonte sur le lit, m'allonge près d'elle, l'observe avec insistance. Elle doit me prendre pour un dingue, mais je veux le voir, encore, ce putain de sourire, le même que Tia m'a adressé, je veux le voir sur le visage de Bella, pour moi.

J'attends, en vain, je finis par quitter la chambre quand elle commence à déboutonner son chemisier. Je me doute bien que c'est pour donner à manger au bébé, pas pour me proposer de la peloter. Je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps. Ça fait du bien mais ça ne m'aide pas à voir plus clair.

J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur est passé sur moi. Je me sens en morceaux, fracturé de partout et pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'il faudrait peu de choses pour que je me sente enfin bien. J'ai l'impression que la brume qui m'oppresse est train de se dissiper et que la lumière est en train de revenir.

Je le sens dans mon corps, ça chauffe, ça bouillonne, c'est là, tout près, palpable et je le veux.

Je voudrais me concentrer là-dessus, sur cette sensation, comprendre ce que c'est, ce que ça veut dire mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser. Ça frappe à la porte. Un frisson traverse mon corps, un poids retourne mon estomac. Candice!

« Putain de merde ! » Dis-je tout haut. J'enfile un tee-shirt en sortant de la salle de bain à la hâte. Je sens le regard surpris de Bella sur moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tia, elle est endormie dans son couffin, bien enroulée dans sa petite couverture. Je prends une profonde inspiration en me dirigeant vers la porte, ça sent la lotion pour bébé et le parfum de Bella. Sois fort Cullen ! J'ouvre la porte, à moitié. Je fais face à un sac en papier kraft de chez Patie's, les meilleures pâtisseries de Cambridge.

« Salut ! » Le sac kraft disparaît, le visage de Candice le remplace. Il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre que quelque chose cloche chez moi. « Edward ça va ? » Demande-t-elle immédiatement, la ligne fine de ses sourcils blonds se fronce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri ? T'es malade ? ». Elle a poussé la porte et pénétré chez moi avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un geste. Ses mains sont plaquées de chaque côté de mon visage et elle scrute mes pupilles.

« Candice, je vais bien ! » Je repousse ses mains avec un peu trop de force, elle se fige dans l'incompréhension totale. Puis elle prend conscience de la présence de Bella dans le salon. Le regard de Bella est déchirant. Je me retiens de me jeter à ses pieds pour lui hurler de ne pas croire que je tiens à cette fille.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? » Demande Candice avec un ton si froid que ça me glace le sang.

« Candice, c'est Bella. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? »

« Dis-lui qui je suis ! » La blonde est maintenant bien campée dans le salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Bella contient ses larmes et moi je crève de la voir comme ça. Il n'y aucune putain de raison pour que Candice l'atomise du regard de cette manière.

« Sors ! » Crie-je sans pouvoir me retenir, elle fait un bond en se tournant vers moi. Elle ne comprend rien. Moi je comprends qu'elle soit choquée de trouver une fille chez moi au petit matin. Mais personne ne regarde Bella de cette manière. Peu importe qu'elle soit ma femme, ma mère, ma sœur, mon vide couille, personne ne regarde Bella de cette manière.

« Maintenant ! » Je hurle hors de moi, incontrôlable. Elle s'exécute terrorisée, en faisant tomber son sachet de pâtisseries. Je claque la porte dans un bruit assourdissant. Tia se met à hurler.

« Merde ! Pardon ! » Je suis à côté d'elle bien avant Bella. « Tia, bébé, chut, pardon ! » Je caresse son petit ventre, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et maintenant elle hurle de manière déchirante. « Oh non, arrête je t'en prie » des grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues. « Bella je suis désolé, je suis tellement nul, pardon ! » Je regarde Bella la prendre dans ses bras, impuissant et complètement accablé par le poids de ma stupidité.

« Bella, elle n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle est juste une fille, elle n'est rien ! » Je me sens con de me justifier mais il le faut, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je puisse avoir, un jour, une heure, une seconde, envisagé quelqu'un d'autre. « Ce n'est pas sérieux entre elle et moi, je te jure ! »

Elle hoche la tête, ravalant ses larmes.

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit Edward, je débarque comme ça et je comprends que… »

« Non, non chut… Bella, chut… elle n'est rien, il n'y a que toi ! Que toi ! »

Je me retrouve de nouveau accroupi devant elle, Tia est contre son épaule, elle la berce doucement et mes doigts tiennent le petit bout de tissu rose un peu ample dans son dos. Comme si elle était un lien entre nous, comme si je la touchais par son intermédiaire.

Bella me regarde avec douceur, comme avant. Du moins comme après, après nos moment de passion. Je crois qu'elle va pleurer, mais je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, je la regarde faire, attendant qu'elle parle mais rien ne sort. J'ai envie de la secouer comme un pantin, la faire réagir, ça bout littéralement à l'intérieur de moi, je suis en train de devenir définitivement taré.

« Parle ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi ! » Dis-je la voix pressante, affolée. Je suis terrifié par son silence. Son regard est tellement incompréhensible à ce moment-là et pourtant j'aime ce regard, profond, chaud, hypnotisant. Il me fait frissonner, c'est comme ça qu'elle me regardait, c'est à cause de ces yeux-là que je suis tombé pour elle. Que je me retrouve à envisager d'élever un gosse à 20 ans parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi encore, parce que je ne veux pas que Tia ait un autre père que moi. Je veux l'aimer, autant que j'aime Bella. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, un souffle s'en échappe.

« Je t'aime »

Ça me troue le ventre et mes jambes cèdent quand les mots s'impriment dans ma tête. Toute la tension dans mon corps semble se dissiper d'un coup.

« Respire ! » Chuchote-elle inquiète en frottant ma joue. Les mots tournent comme de la fumée brûlante dans ma tête. C'est un ouragan de sensation, sa peau sur la mienne, ses yeux dans les miens, ses mots.

« Edward respire ! » panique-t-elle.

Elle tape ma joue maintenant et je dois dire un truc, mais ça ne sort pas ! Je l'aime aussi putain, parce qu'elle est mon centre de gravité, l'essentiel, mon oxygène pur, ma drogue. Et je suis camé jusqu'à l'os, incapable de survivre sans elle, crucifié sur sa croix.

« Souris-moi Bella. » Dis-je sans réfléchir, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

« T'as pété un câble ? » Demande-t-elle en se retenant de rire, mais elle sourit, je le vois, je vois son magnifique sourire, ma lumière, la créature de mes rêves.

« Ouais, certainement » Je suis juste frappé par l'évidence. « Je vais assurer Bella, je te le jure, ok ? Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père, mais vous ne manquerez de rien, jamais, d'accord ? Souris, t'as plus à te soucier de ça ! »

Je me lève d'un bon, c'était la partie fun, maintenant je dois le dire à mes parents, je cherche mon téléphone des yeux. Je sais qu'ils m'aideront.

« Edward, je crois que tu devrais te poser, respirer un coup, tu me fais flipper là ! »

« Non, surtout pas, je vais me dégonfler si je ne le fais pas maintenant, quelle heure il est à Forks ? »

« Sept heures environ, Edward, pose-toi, vraiment ! »

« Ok c'est trop tôt pour appeler, Bella, dis-moi, comment tu veux qu'on procède ? Est-ce que tu veux t'installer ici ? Je peux trouver un appartement plus grand avec une chambre pour Tia. Je ne suis pas obligé de vivre sur le campus. On peut vivre dans le centre-ville. Bella, je te veux.»

J'ai pris ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

**vvv**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Je suis en train de regarder le plafond du salon, j'ai mal aux abdos, aux cuisses et au dos. Bella est encore essoufflée à côté de moi. Elle rit comme une démente, cette fois c'est elle qui pète une pile, je crois que ses nerfs viennent de retomber. Moi je ne suis plus qu'une larve, gavée d'endorphines, à la limite du coma.

« Je crois qu'on est tous les deux obsédés » Ris-je en caressant sa cuisse nue, enroulée autour de ma hanche. Elle rit elle aussi en roulant sur le tapis.

« Je ne suis pas pire que toi ! Tu veux qu'on reparle de ma première journée ici ? »

J'acquiesce, elle n'a pas tort, j'ai fait fort ! Mais elle était consentante, je l'ai tout de suite senti. A la seconde où mes lèvres ont heurté les siennes j'ai senti qu'elle le voulait autant que moi.

J'ai capturé son visage entre mes doigts, je l'ai rapprochée de moi, Tia s'est retrouvé coincée entre nos deux corps et je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Ma main s'est posée sur elle, sur la petite chose précieuse, fruit de notre inconscience, de notre passion, de notre bêtise. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fier. Fier d'avoir créé cette vie, fier d'être celui qui prendra soin d'elle. Prêt à tout pour être celui qu'elle aimera inconditionnellement, l'homme qui la protégera toute sa vie.

Il y a deux semaines à cette heure, Marissa, je me souviens maintenant de son prénom, venait d'avoir son premier orgasme avec Edward Cullen, serial fucker inaccessible qui faisait craquer toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille d'Harvard. Le salaud par excellence, le saint donneur d'orgasmes, même avec sa queue à moitié molle, qui rendait ces petites bourgeoises folles de rage, et complètement désinhibées en les bourrant de complexes. L'infatigable, le gars qui pouvait limer des heures sans jamais jouir. Un super coup pour celles qui venaient prendre, une calamité pour celles qui s'y attachaient. Le mec obnubilé par son incapacité à bander depuis qu'une nana lui avait brisé le cœur.

Mais le lendemain, en un clin d'œil, ce gars avait disparu. Il venait de rendre l'âme dans les bras de celle qui l'avait créé. Elle l'a étouffé contre ses lèvres, elle l'a étranglé de ses mains, elle l'a renvoyé aux enfers en trois petits mots. Dans sa manœuvre, comme avec une formule magique, elle a fait renaître Edward Cullen, celui aux pensées obscènes, celui que je préférais, celui que je voulais être. Un simple effleurement et je bandais comme un taureau, ma bite raide, dure comme une pierre avec toute l'adrénaline et la défonce qui va avec. A bout de souffle j'ai demandé :

« Est-ce qu'elle va se rendormir ? » Je ne faisais pas allusion à ma bite. Bella a regardé notre fille, m'a fait signe que oui. Je l'ai laissée s'éloigner pour qu'elle la recouche dans son petit lit. Elle m'aurait dit non, j'aurais étranglé ma verge, j'aurais souffert mille maux pour la faire redescendre, mais j'aurais été le plus heureux quand même.

Je l'ai regardée se pencher au-dessus d'elle, j'ai repris mon souffle, mes mains se sont posées dans le creux de ses reins, j'ai pensé à Black, je ne craignais plus rien, je l'avais elle ! A moi !

Et au contraire, le monde entier devait me craindre maintenant, j'étais comme un mâle en rut, bourré de testostérone, auprès de sa femelle et de son petit, imprévisible, dangereux, j'aurais tué quiconque se serait mis entre nous à cet instant.

J'ai senti Bella soupirer à mon contact, elle s'est redressée, elle a chuchoté « rendors-toi bébé ». La petite a bâillé, elle était incroyablement mignonne. Je l'aurais contemplée un long moment, mais le parfum des cheveux de sa mère, ses fesses contre moi m'ont emmené bien loin des préoccupations paternelles. Je l'ai empoignée si fortement que j'ai cru lui faire mal. J'avais oublié à quel point son corps était fragile.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle gémissait contre moi, coincée, plaquée sur le mur de la chambre, étouffée par ma bouche affamée d'elle.

« Edward doucement ! » Incontrôlable, j'étais incontrôlable, le sang battait dans mes tempes, son parfum me grisait, son corps m'allumait.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Ai-je clairement dit, en remontant son tee-shirt jusqu'à exposer sa poitrine. Elle s'est cambrée contre moi, a planté ses ongles dans ma nuque.

« T'es à moi ! » A-t-elle grincé les dents serrées.

« Jusqu'à la mort ! » Ai-je répondu dans un souffle, plus sûr de moi que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Elle a plaqué sa main sur mon entre-jambe, j'ai déchargé comme un puceau. J'ai poussé un tel cri de soulagement que je crois que le mur a tremblé. Elle a ri, elle a furieusement ri. Et il y a un an, je l'aurais mal pris, mais elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu tellement dans ses puits sombres.

« Tu vas être plus calme maintenant ? » A-t-elle demandé en embrassant doucement ma mâchoire. J'ai secoué la tête avec véhémence, sûr que non, je ne serai jamais calme en sa présence. Ma panacée, ma coke, mon viagra, ma bouteille de Vodka.

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! » Une clé de bras plus tard, mon souffle bloqué par le choc du matelas contre mon dos, je l'ai vu faire sauter son tee-shirt, je l'ai regardée enlever son jean, j'ai admiré son corps osseux grimper sur moi. J'ai tremblé sous ses doigts habiles qui descendaient mon short.

« Bella, Jésus Bella ! » Mes doigts se sont crispés dans ses cheveux, j'ai senti sa bouche brûlante m'engloutir. Comment diable une si petite bouche peut sucer aussi bien ? Perfection dans chaque succion, un tsunami de sensations dans le fond de mon ventre, l'envie de m'empaler au fond de sa gorge. Mes abdos ont pleuré, mes couilles se sont rétractées, elle m'a pris plus loin, plus vite, plus fort. Sans cas de conscience, j'ai joui sur sa langue. Elle a aimé ça, elle a pris tout ce que j'avais avec une ferveur incompréhensible ne faisant pas état de la myriade de jurons qui s'échappaient de ma bouche par soubresauts.

« La troisième c'est la bonne » A-t-elle murmuré amusée en remontant sur moi.

« Toujours » Ai-je dis en caressant lentement la courbe de sa poitrine. Elle a gémi, mes doigts ont retrouvé le grain souple et doux de son épiderme. Je l'ai allongée doucement, vénérant, savourant, admirant chaque centimètre d'elle, j'ai retiré ses sous-vêtements. Mes lèvres ont traîné de ses pieds à son front, me perdant sur certaines zones sensibles, trop pour certaines mais je me suis juré de les reprendre plus tard, les laissant sans concession à princesse Tia pour le moment. J'ai embrassé la jonction de ses cuisses, attendant patiemment qu'elles s'ouvrent pour moi. Elle a murmuré avec une pointe d'anxiété :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis Tia »

« Est-ce que je risque de te faire mal ? » Je me suis réellement inquiété, je suis remonté sur son corps, j'avais besoin de voir ses yeux quand elle me répondrait. Elle a écarté les jambes, je me suis retrouvé contre elle, sa peau humide et chaude sur mon gland furieusement gonflé.

« Je ne sais pas, ça sera sûrement différent, un peu comme une première fois. »

« Ça sera parfait Bella, je vais prendre soin de toi » J'ai enfilé un préservatif et je suis entré en elle, aussi délicatement qu'un homme peut le faire, peut-être plus encore, peut-être même trop. Mon sexe s'est retrouvé enfoui au fond de son ventre, comme si sa place avait toujours été là, comme si elle avait été moulée autour de ça.

« Bella ! Je t'aime tellement ! » Ai-je avoué contre sa bouche. Elle a étouffé un sanglot, elle m'a serré contre elle. Je n'ai même pas pu bouger, ni pour l'embrasser, ni pour la caresser, ni pour lui faire l'amour. Je suis resté là, à contempler son visage, à sentir son corps contre le mien, autour du mien.

Elle a repris le contrôle après de longues secondes, elle a caressé mes fesses, a ondulé des hanches, j'ai pris le relais lentement, nos corps ont trouvé un rythme, tranquille, mouillé, délicieux. Nos souffles se sont mélangés et ont progressivement accéléré, elle a gémi la première, j'ai râlé comme un bœuf ensuite. Ses jambes se sont enroulées autour de mes cuisses, j'ai pu plonger plus loin encore dans son antre brûlant. Elle a tiré sur mes cheveux m'intimant d'accélérer. J'ai obéi, nos peaux ont claqué, elle a haleté, m'a mordu, j'ai tapé pour de bon, profondément, avec amour.

« Edward, je viens ! » ça a résonné dans mon oreille, ça m'a fait jouir juste après quand elle a tremblé, quand les larmes ont débordé de ses yeux, quand sa bouche est restée ouverte sans souffle alors qu'elle convulsait sous moi. Je l'ai sentie, je l'ai regardée, je l'ai admirée en train de jouir avec moi.

**vvv**

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demande Bella en effleurant mon sexe dur encore.

« Je pensais à … » Dis-je honnêtement.

« T'es insatiable ! » Sourit-elle en embrassant mon nez.

« Putain ouais, je suis accroc au sexe avec toi » je la fais rouler sous moi et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tia est réveillée, je l'entends babiller ».

« Je vais la chercher ! » Dis-je subitement en me levant pour enfiler mon caleçon, délaissant Bella mais voir Tia au réveil est un superbe spectacle. Elle rit et s'agite, heureuse c'est juste fabuleux.

Ça ne rate pas, je rentre dans la chambre et ses grandes billes, qui lui servent d'yeux, sont pleines de joie et un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

« Re-bonjour mademoiselle », dis-je avec décontraction en la prenant délicatement. Elle s'habitue à mes gestes gauches et gigote moins quand c'est moi qui la tiens, un genre d'instinct de survie sûrement. Je l'emmène dans le salon.

Bella a renfilé sa chemise et est déjà côté cuisine à préparer son biberon de 16H00. Je penche la petite pour qu'elle ait droit elle aussi à son bisou.

« A quelle heure arrive tes parents demain ? » Je sens la pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.

« Leur avion atterrit à 11h00, arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va bien se passer ! »

« Et s'ils ne l'aiment pas ? ».

« Il l'aimeront, ils t'aimeront et ils sont heureux de nous aider. Ils sont inquiets Bella, mais tu peux les comprendre, mets-toi à leur place ! »

Je sais qu'elle peut comprendre ça, moi je le comprends parfaitement. Si Tia m'annonçait à vingt ans qu'elle a un bébé, je pense que j'en tomberais. J'espère que le coccyx de ma mère s'est ressoudé d'ailleurs.

Je me pose sur une chaise, princesse Tia sur mes genoux et je regarde sa mère aller et venir autour de moi, dans sa chemise trop courte, qui m'offre, volontairement j'en suis certain, une vue sur sa petite culotte coquine. J'aime son petit cul de sadique comme c'est pas permis !

Elle me glisse le biberon dans la main, Tia s'agite et se tortille en grognant de frustration parce que je ne vais pas assez vite, comme d'habitude. Une fois que je sens que la position va être confortable pour elle, je me laisse un peu aller contre le dossier. Bella passe ses bras autour de mes épaules en contournant la chaise. Elle se cale dans mon dos et embrasse le dessous de mon oreille.

« Je crois que je suis heureuse » Chuchote-t-elle en frottant son nez contre mon cuir chevelu. Je souris en pensant que c'est pareil pour moi.

Je me sens fatigué par le rythme complètement décousu de ma vie ces derniers jours parce qu'entre le bébé, trouver un appartement, se battre avec l'administration pour reconnaitre Tia, prouver aux services de l'enfance qu'on peut gérer, j'ai eu l'impression de faire un marathon sans entrainement par 40°C.

Je suis toujours aussi effrayé par les responsabilités qui m'incombent désormais mais je sais que ça ferait de moi un mauvais père si ce n'était pas le cas.

Et je suis usé par mes doutes sur la sincérité de Bella. Sa capacité à s'oublier pour Tia me fait peur, je sais qu'elle serait capable de rester avec moi seulement pour elle. Mais ses doutes qui grignotent mon cerveau comme une armée grouillante de termites dans une charpente pourrie, ne me font pas peur. J'espère même qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais de répit, pour m'obliger à l'aimer chaque seconde, à la chérir, à ne jamais la considérer comme acquise et à la rendre heureuse, comme je lui ai promis. Parce que j'ai ce besoin irrationnel et vital, d'être celui qui fait briller ses yeux.

Et malgré tout ça, je suis serein, étonnamment serein.

« Est-ce que tu ronronnes là ? » Se moque-t-elle en distillant encore des baisers de ma tempe à ma mâchoire.

« Ouais, c'est le bruit du mec comblé. »

**- FIN -**


End file.
